Upgrading Items
There's an Upgrade button in the group of 6 on the right. It brings up a rather confusing dialog, which isn't helped by the incorrect descriptions on some of the items. So, how do you use it: Refine Refine is used to increase the enchantment upon an item. Place an item and one (or more?) gems (such as a Lesser Lucky Gem) into the panel. Note that certain gems will only work with equipment up to a certain level. Add Gem Shards, Magic Debries and/or Dragon Gold (not sure if it'll take dragon stones) to reduce the chance of faliure. The big, red 0 shows the total reduction in the chances of failure your efforts have made. Press go. You will be told how much gold the attempt will cost. There doesn't seem to be any way to estimate the chance of failure, although it might be related to the price. Press confirm to continue. The gem vanishes and your item has it's enchantment level increased by 1 (unenchanted to +1, +1 to +2 etc...). There is a chance of failure, but it only seems to apply when dealing with +4 or higher enchantments. If the refinement fails, you get the item back and a pile of magic debris. If the item was +4 or higher, the enchantment will be reduced on failure. The debries can be used to reduce the chance of later attempts failing or be traded to the Mystics that lurk in the Taverns around the place. Note that the enchantment level only increases the items stats - it DOES NOT increase its powers or add extra powers. You can obtain gems as adventuring loot (unreliable), buy them from gem shops for dragon gold or trade honor points for them in The Arena. success rate: +1,+2,+3 100% if fail it will not decrease level +4,+5,+6 75% if fail it will decrease one level +7,+8 50% if fail it will decrease level to 0 +8,+9 25% if fail it will decrease level to 0 success rate by bbgsite.com (add to this wikia by chomtana) Purify Purify is used to randomly change an items powers around. Place an item and one (or more?) Dragon Shards into the panel. If you like the current power from the prefix, try clicking Reserve (suspect it's meant to be Preserve). If you like the current power from the suffix click Reserve for it. If you clicked both, you shouldn't be in here. Press go. The items powers will be randomly reassigned, but the base type of the item (Gold Necklace, Hematite Helm, etc..) will be unchanged. The total number of enchantment points seems unchanged by this (although the more powerful dragon shards may increase the total number of points). Using multiple Dragon Shards may also increase the power of the item. The system seem to regard all enchantment points as being equal - even though some stats are much more usful to some characters than others. Presumably you can keep shuffling the powers around until you run out of Dragon Shards. Socketing Socketing is the process of embedding Runes into Sockets on items. This is a 2 part process. Firstly you need to create the socket, then you need to embed the rune within the socket. Some items will be found with sockets on them already (they look like little brown squares in the item description) - others will be found with the potential for sockets (they show a line like 'sockets (0/2)' in their description. If the item already has sockets, you can skip the first step. Adding a Socket :To add a socket to an item you need to go to the Socketing tab (behind the forge tab). Once there you can pick the item to socket and press Begin Socketing. :It should cost 20 Dragon Gold to add the first socket to an item, and 50 to add the second. Once in the payment dialog you get the option to pay with Dragon Stones instead of Dragon Gold. Note that this means that those items you find with sockets already in them are actually quite valuable (having 70 Dragon Gold equivalent embeded within them). Embedding a Rune :A socket on its own, however, does nothing. To make it work, you need to put a rune in them. :Runes can be found through adventuring or traded for honor in The Arena. :To place a rune in a socket, go to the Embed page in the Forge, and drag the item and the rune onto the display. :Press go. :The rune should get embedded within the item. :Drag the item back into the display and it shows the embeded rune. This panel can also be used to remove the rune from the item - however the rune appears to be destroyed in the process. :You can embed a second rune in the same item the same way. :Note that some runes specify a minimum level of item that they can be embeded in. This appears to be the level required to use the item (i.e. Required Level 30). Giving Items Soul This seems to be about making items more powerful/self aware. Drag the item and a soul stone onto the display and Press Go. The higher the item level, the lower the chance of sucess. Multiple Soul Stones can be used to increase the sucess rate. 4 Soul Stones will guarentee sucess at any level. Items with soul confer some benefit in arena battles. Decomposition Decompose lets you recover some of the magical energy inside an item, all be it in the form of magical debries. Not sure what the exchange rate is. Place the item to be decomposed (it must have at least a +2 enchantment from refining upon it). Press go. You should get some Magic Debries. Combination Get an apparently unobtainable feather from somewhere, buy a magic scroll for Dragon Gold from the tavern mystics, put both in the top section. Adding gems to the bottom section may increase the power of the items generated. Press go. The scroll will vanish and a set of randomly generated magic items will be displayed. You get to pick one of them and drag it to your inventory to keep it.